Domain of Being
The Domain of Being is a versatile Domain and has a plethora of abilities and uses. If used correctly, a practitioner of the Domain of Being, a Druid, can be a formidable foe. The Domain of Being is the manipulation of organic objects, such as animals and people. Druids have the capability of empowering themselves, as well as their allies, well past their limits. Many Druids are defensive by design, as they're able to protect and heal their allies. Druids also seem to have a natural affinity with animals and can tame them easily. Druids are also powerful offensive forces as well. They can cast spells to wear down the enemy, such as making them tired causing pain to their body. However, Druids are also able to shapeshift into different animals and beings. Because of this, Druids are excellent assassins and spies, although most Druids would refuse this line of work. In spite of that, some Druids choose to go down a darker path. The Domain of Being is a source of great good, but also a source of great evil. Some exceptional Druids have the ability to manipulate blood, which is an action outlawed in most of Laitheran. This Domain is also the doorway to necromancy, another act most of society views as horrendous. When a Druid overuses their Domain, they often become exhausted and put a significant strain on their body. While not typically fatal, these overuse effects are damaging and can be fatal, especially during a transformation. If a Druid goes beyond their limit and attempts to shapeshift, their form comes out of their control and they can cause irreversible damage to their body. While this isn't necessarily an overuse effect, Druids are also victim to a plague that's referred to as the "Druid's Plague." It's not known where this plague originates, but it causes the Druid to lose control of themselves and they shapeshift. This usually leads to massacres and is very hard to control. The Druid's Plague is uncurable and those infected by it have to live isolated lives to ensure that they don't harm anyone. Some believe that this Plague was placed on Laitheran purposefully by Pestis, the God of the Domain of Pestilence, as to get back at Lazarus after the Conquests of the Almighty. However, it's not known to ordinary people if this is true. Druids most commonly become doctors, beast tamers, or military men. Their healing capabilities make them a lot of money, especially in populated areas. Druids also become field doctors in the military. They can improve an army's soldiers, as well as weaken the adversary's. Plus their shapeshifting is of great use as well. Lazarus, the God of the Domain of Being One of the Seven Seraphs that represents the Domain of Being is Lazarus. Widely known to be worshipped by the Humans on the Terusia continent, Lazarus is a benevolent God. He's rational, cunning, and kind. He first appeared to the scarce humans during the Conquests of the Almighty and offered them passage to a promised land. Many didn't trust him and left Lazarus, but many did believe him, and he eventually brought them to Terusia. Lazarus later established the Lazarian Church with the Vicar as his representative. Lazarus, as well as the other Seven Seraphs, then became dormant and only spoke to the Vicar in times of crisis. Spells (Not All) Cure Blight / Remedium Morbo - The ability to cure a disease or illness of a living being (Manipulation). Curse of Thorns / Maledictum de Spinis - Causes thorns to grow inside the body of one character, wracking them with excruciating pain that can potentially turn fatal (Manipulation). Phytokinesis / Planta Flexibus - Allows the Druid to control and manipulate plants at will (Caster). Hibernation / Hiberna Latebra - A sleeping spell that allows the caster they touch to put the target into a slumber. While in this slumber the being does not need food or drink (Caster). Healing's Embrace / Sanitatem Amplecti - Allows the Druid to accelerate the healing process at a rapid rate (Caster). The Beast Broken / Bestia Confringetur - The Druid breaks the wild spirit of an animal. This makes the beast less aggressive with the Druid (Caster). Metamorphosis / Multis Formis - Allows the Druid to change forms to any being or creature. It can be partially or fully (Manipulation). Stone Flesh / Caro Stone '- The Druid uses their magic to toughen their skin greatly. Depending on how much energy the Druid uses, this spell can resist most physical attacks (Caster). Bestial Strength / '''Ain Fortitudo Bestialis '- The Druid imbues himself with the strength of beasts to exceed his normal bodily limitations (Caster). Blood Control / 'Imperium Sanguis '- The Druid manipulates a target's (or his own) blood. He can move the blood around freely (Manipulation). Necromancy / '''Est Autem Necromantia - The Druid returns life to a deceased target. Raised dead lack intellect and are under the command of the Druid (Manipulation).